FMAxHetalia Voice Cast Encounters!
by Petaltailify97
Summary: *Warnings: Spoilers for FMA Brotherhood/Manga; multi-genre; some AU chapters later on* A oneshot series revolved around characters from FMA and Hetalia with the same dubbed VA meeting each other, whatever the circumstances may be. Oneshots start in chapter two. 1st oneshot: The North American Bros are in for a big surprise when they meet the Crimson Alchemist. One word: Fireworks!
1. Intro

_Warning: If crack-filled randomness isn't your cup of tea, please skip to the next chapter! That's where the oneshots officially start. If not, read on!_

Petaltail: Hello my beloved readers! Today I have decided to start a new crossover for FMA and Hetalia. And for the readers of my other story, RRR is gonna be updated soon, I sware! As the summary stated, this will be a series of oneshots for each character pair, or matches of an assorted bunch with the same voice actor, encountering each other. Whether it be an AU or from a failed magic attempt by Britain-

Britain: Hey! My magic happens to be-

Petaltail: Number one in the world, yada yada yada. Stupid America's no match for you, we get it.

Britain: How did you know I was going to say that?

Petaltail: Duh, I'm phsycic.

Britain: Oh, really?

Petaltail: Nah, just kiddin'.*makes a trollface* But I _did_ memorize your lines from episode 13 when you summoned Russia. They were and I quote: *coughs in preparation and speaks in fake-ass British accent* Dammit! Since I was interrupted before I'll do it at my place this time. Our family's magic is number one in the world. You're no match for me, stupid America. Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon, Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explora. *repeats chant part again cuz she's too lazy to copy and paste* I've summoned you from the depths of hell. Show yourself!

Britain: That was simply the worst British accent I've ever heard in my life! First you insult my magic skills and now you mock me? How rude! It's no surprise you're from America.

America: *in the middle of slurping a milkshake* Hey! What's _that_ supposed to mean? She sounded just like you to me! At least she could remember all those words you chanted and crap. And why the hell did you mention the Jackson 5 in your chant anyway? I get the Harry Potter reference cuz he's from England or whatever but what up with all the other stuff?

Edward: Could you guys just stop arguing? I've had enough of you two in the _last_ fanfiction! When _this guy_ *points to America* bashed through the damn door and landed his fu-

Petaltail: *puts hand over Ed's mouth* Stop!

Edward: What?

Petaltail: You were about to say, *shifts eyes around* the _f_ word. This is rated T y'know! And I plan on it staying that way!

Edward: I was gonna say fudging! _Sheesh..._

Petaltail: Oh, that's okay then. Proceed.

Edward: Okaay..._fudging_ plane in Arthur's front yard! Happy?

Petaltail: Yes, yes I am. Oh, how I just love fourth-wall breaking. But Ed's right, you two! Stop fighting! And Britain, you don't even have an FMA voice actor counterpart so you have no purpose in my future oneshots except for being a stupid plot device. Now be gone! *snaps fingers*

Britain: *disappears*

Allies: Uhh, where'd he go?

Petaltail: *gets hands in snapping position* Do you _really_ want to know?

All Allies except for Russia: *shake their heads no*

Russia: _I_ do. The only person I'm scared of is Belarus, so you don-

Petaltail: *snaps*

Russia: *disappears*

Mustang: *raises hand* Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know what you did! You used flame alchemy and disintegrated them, didn't you?

Belarus: *kneeling on the ground next to where Russia disappeared* NOOO! My precious big brother! Why? Ruusssiaaa!

China: Well, at least that means he won't be stalking me anymore, aru.

Petaltail: No I didn't! Did you guys _see_ any flames or ashes! I wouldn't _kill_ anyone, let alone two countries like, somewhere in the top 5 of my fave Hetalia characters.

Everyone: So, where'd they go?

Petaltail: My inner conscience. They'll probably be scarred for life after coming out of _that _hellhole. Well, maybe not Russia, but definitely Britain. If he thinks what France did during the recreation of the Olympics when he tried forcing him into nudity was scarring, oh he hasn't seen _nothing_ yet!

Everyone: *backs away*

Petaltail: So wait, what was I talking about again before I was so rudely interrupted?

Alphonse: *raises hand timidly* Uhh, something about oneshots that had us encountering characters with the same dubbed voice actor.

Petaltail: Oh yeah! Thanks Al! Take a cookie! *hands Al a cookie*

Alphonse: But I'm a soul in a suit of armor. I can't eat cookies, or anything really.

Petaltail: Oh yeah. *takes back cookie* Well, how about when your oneshot comes around and using my awesome (sorry Prussia!) authoress powers you'll be a ten-year-old again and then you can have the cookie!

Alphonse: Yay! Cookie!

America: Hey author lady, can I have Alphonse's cookie since he can't eat it now?

Petaltail: No-can-do, Alfred. You didn't earn it like Al did.

America: But my name can be Al too! _Al-_fred.

Petaltail: Yeah, but you're not Al-_phonse_. So no cookie for you!

America: Awww.

Voice in Petaltail's Head: Shut up, you wanker!

America: What the? *gets closer to voice*

Voice: Aaaahhh! Get away from me you demon creatures! Russia! Stop making friends with them and help me, dammit!

America: *grabs and rattles Petaltail's head* Iggy! Is that you in there?

Petaltail: Hey! Get off of my head you idiot! And stop yelling in my ear! Sheesh, I _was_ going to give you a cookie in my oneshot for you as a birthday present, but after that little show you put on I don't think so.

America: What? So what's-his-face gets a cookie when his birthday comes and I won't?

Canada: I'm _Canada_. Why doesn't anyone remember me?

Petaltail: _I_ remember you Matthew! *glomps Canada* And I love that you finally got a character song; it's so cute! But gosh you're so _quiet!_

Edward: So I'm guessing _he's_ on your top 5 Hetalia character list?

Petaltail: Uh-huh! The very top! *gets off Canada and starts brushing self off* Along with Russia, America, Greece, and Britain, Japan being a close sixth.

Canada: Wait a second. Are_ all_ of your chapters going to be in this format with you doing stuff like this to us?

Petaltail: Great question, my dear Matthew. And fortunately the answer is no. This is just an introduction to my series of oneshots I'm going to write, which will be in normal formatting. Originally this was to be supposed to be a birthday gift for you and your brother with me just writing one oneshot with you two and Kimblee. But I thought it would be more fun if I did this for everyone! In fact, I researched all of the English voice actors and got this so far:

**Edward Elric/Greece**

**Alphonse Elric (in Brotherhood)/Sealand**

**Alfons Heiderich/Iceland**

**Ling Yao/Italy **

**Scar (Brotherhood)/France**

**Scar's Brother(Brotherhood)/Sweden**

**Major Armstrong/Roman Empire **

**Riza Hawkeye and Rose/Chibi!Romano**

**Solf J. Kimblee/America and Canada**

**Jean Havoc/Estonia**

**Trisha Elric and Sloth (2003 series)/Ukraine**

**Barry the Chopper/Russia**

**Shou Tucker/Austria**

**Nina Tucker/Chibitalia**

**Sig Curtis/Cuba**

**Dorochet/Switzerland**

**Major Miles/Germania**

**Psyren, (Clara) Wrath, (2003 series) and Truth/Hungary and Chibi!America**

**Sloth (Brotherhood)/Germany**

**Gluttony/Holy Roman Empire**

**Father/Turkey**

**Young Bradley and Ridel (Dominic's son)/Japan**

**Julia Crichton (Sacred Star of Milos)/Young Japan and Mr. Kumajiro**

**Dante (Lyra) and May Chang/Belarus and Flying Mint Bunny **_**(I'm guessing on the flying mint bunny though because there's no official role for it, but I'm 99.5% sure it's Monica Rial doing that voice! It sounds just like May!)**_

Greece: I like cats. *pets cat*

Edward: Uhhh...

Alphonse: Yay! I love kitties! *runs over to Greece and ignores Sealand*

Sealand: What about me? I guess no one likes hanging around me then, not even my own counterpart. *sobs in corner*

Kimblee: *to America and Canada* So, you guys like fireworks?

Petaltail: Say no!

America and Canada: What?

Petaltail: Just say no!

America and Canada: But why?

Petaltail: Do you _want_ this whole place to blow up? My dad and step-mom will kill me! So _please_ just say no!

Canada: Uhh, no?

America: No way man. A hero wouldn't want to let an innocent girl get in trouble for blowing stuff up, but on Canadia's and my own birthday in a few days, totally! You're my new firework guy, 'kay?

Kimblee: *in creepy voice* Oh, you'll be in for a _huge_ surprise, I'll be sure of that.

Petaltail: Alfred! You've doomed us all! I said for you to just say no, not to make future plans! Great, just great. *facepalms*

Scar: *after looking at list* W-w-wait what? I have the same VA as prissypants over here? There's no way! I sound nothing like him!

France: And I'm _way_ too gorgeous to be _his_ counterpart. Are you sure this is no mistake, mademoissele? *caresses Petaltail* If you could make an exce-

Petaltail: *pushes France away* Gyaah! Get away from me you perv! And absolutely _no_ exceptions! Especially not for you! You know what? *snaps*

France: *braces self for disappearment*

Britain: *appears, but in awkward fighting stance position in the middle of doing a battle cry* YAAAAH! Huh? *looks around* Hey, I'm back! And I was about to show that freaky talking ten-legged octopus a demonstration of my fighting skills.

America: Wait. If it has ten legs wouldn't it just be a squid?

Britain: That's what _I_ said, but it refused to be called a squid because it was offensive or whatever. So I just went along with it.

Petaltail: America, Britain! Enough with your nonsense talk. France! Go harass Arthur or something so you can get outta my hair. That's the only reason I brought him back here.

France: Why couldn't you have just sent me there instead?

Petaltail: What? Can't have _too_ many people hanging around in there. Besides, you're too much of a wuss to make it in that place, so this was the best option.

Italy: *raising pasta dish* PASTAA!

Ling: So you like food too?

Italy: Mmm-hmm. I make it all the time whenever I get hungry, especially pasta and pizza! You can have some too!

Ling: I love this guy! I think I'm gonna get along _just_ fine with him.

Petaltail: Well, I'm pretty sure you all can see where the rest of this is going to go. This is gonna be a lot of fun to write, I just know it! Next Chapter: Kimblee meets America and Canada. Then I guess the list will go in order after that.

Edward: Uhh, who's she talking too?

Petaltail: *turns around* My readers, silly! Who else? This _is _a fanfic, after all! And a cookie for whoever says the magic word first! *waves around a cookie*

America: REVIEW! Give me the cookie!

Petaltail: *gives America cookie* Here ya go, Alfy! *to readers* See ya! Oh, and before I forget! Another cookie for whoever says the disclaimer!

America: *with mouth full* I will!

Petaltail: No! You already got one! Anyone else?

Scar: Fullmetal Alchemist and Hetalia do not belong to Petaltail. Cookie, now.

Petaltail: You like cookies?

Scar: Yes, now give me the cookie now or I'll 'splode your face!

Petaltail: _Pushy. _*hands Scar cookie*

Scar: *noms on cookie*

Petaltail: Remember fellas, _real_ oneshots start next chappie, so don't report me for using this format because I'm only using it this one time! But maybe I'll use it for the ending of some chapters in an A/N and for the finale when this series is over. (Hopefully not _too_ soon) They also won't be crackfilled like this chapter and will take on numerous genres. Don't forget to review, guys! Anonymous reviews are on, too!


	2. America and Canada: Meet Solf J Kimblee

**A/N: Alright, so I wanted to write a little 1st/4th of July birthday gift for our dear North American brothers Alfred and Mattie, and I was also in a crossover mood, so tada, this whole series was born! By the way this oneshot takes place during the time in FMA: Brotherhood when Kimblee was about to be released from prison. Now for the crossover to take place, this isn't going to be entirely historically accurate, but I did do research on certain events during the time so dates and things like that are correct. Now let's get some arsonist firework action goin' on!**

America, Canada, and Solf J. Kimblee: Voiced by Eric Vale

* * *

_**North American Brothers: Meet the Crimson Alchemist!**_

_**Xx-Kimblee's POV-xX**_

Solf J. Kimblee sat in his dark prison room in Central Prison, reminiscing about the horrible atrocities he caused in Ishval as the Philosopher's Stone between his fingers showed a bright reflection on his face even through the bleak, dim light. He gave a dark chuckle and a sadistic grin spread across his face at the pleasant memories of the glory days during the Ishvalan War of Extermination when he brutally slaughtered all of those citizens with the help of his Stone, and how afterwards he betrayed and killed the very officers who entrusted it with him.

In the middle of his trip down memory lane, the prison seemed to shake rapidly, almost as if an earthquake was going on. The arsonist could hear the panicked shouts of guards outside his cell, and he gulped down his Stone in case any of them could get a glimpse of it through the slit in his cell door.

_Oh, what a pleasant sound. The sound of mere destruction and chaos right before me. It probably won't be long before I hear a-_

_BOOM!_

The opposite wall of the cell room Kimblee sat in was destroyed in seconds, and instantly all the prisoners in the cells or guards caught up in the blast entirely were killed. A huge gaping hole could be seen in the outer prison wall amidst the smoke rising up from the explosion.

_Yes! Now here's my chance!_

Kimblee immediately fled from his cell in the mayhem, dodging any debris in his way. The smoke hid himself from any guards who could have stopped him; his room was close enough to the blast so they all probably thought he died in the explosion anyway. That is, until all of the dust would settle and they would start searching for bodies, but he still had time until that would happen though. All he had to do was get as far away from the prison as possible until then. After he escaped the building, he found a nearby alley and was about to sneak his way in when he heard the sound of a car horn honking.

"Kimblee!" a familiar voice hollered from the car, "Get in here!"

The prison escapee cautiously but with a calm expression walked up to the black vehicle. Inside, he saw a head with purple slitted eyes and black, palmtree-like hair transform into one of an ordinary soldier.

"Envy? What are you doing here?" he asked as he hopped into the car, the homunculus slapping a hand on his forehead.

"Ugh! This isn't what was supposed to happen!" the shapes-shifter groaned loudly, "Originally you were supposed to be released from prison, but that damn explosion had to interfere with our plans!"

"Oh really? What's the occasion?"

"We needed a little extra help. We believe Marcoh escaped from prison with that State Alchemist murderer Scar and needed you to track them down," Envy said as he started driving the car down the road.

"I just escaped from jail and I already have a job?"

"Well not now! We can't use a prison escapee for military involved work you know. Father won't be too pleased with this," Envy growled, "The only thing we can do now is pay him a visit and see what new assignment we could use you for."

The two of them were silent as the drive went on for a few moments until it came to a stop at another alley. They exited the vehicle and made their way inside. Envy stopped at a caged door and opened it, gesturing for Kimblee to go in. Behind the entrance was an eerie dark stairway leading underground. Envy led the way, Kimblee following behind.

Getting to the bottom of the stairs, there was a maze of a hallway with so many different twists and turns that a careless person who aimlessly wandered in would die trying to find a way out. Kimblee made sure to memorize the way they came, in case something went wrong and he needed to make a hasty escape. He also couldn't help but notice a few pipes running along the walls, wondering what their use could possibly be.

"This way," Envy grumbled as they turned into a sewer. Scattered along the floor were numerous severed broken bones and skulls, splotches and streaks of blood also present. On the ceiling, Kimblee noticed the eyes of glowering beasts above him.

"Are those chimeras up there?" Kimblee asked the homunculus as he pointed up at the ceiling with his shackled hands.

"Yeah, but we like to call 'em the Gatekeepers. As long as you stick with me they won't rip you to shreds like the remains of these fools," Envy answered in a sick tone, picking up a skull and crushing it in his hand, both of them chuckling softly.

They continued further down the hall/sewer until they came across a pair of huge double doors, the pipes that ran across the walls ending beside it.

"So this is it, right? The entrance to your father's lair?" Kimblee asked, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yep, this is it," Envy said plainly as he pushed the doors open. Kimblee used his hands to shield his eyes from the bright white light emerging from the crack in the doors.

_For an underground lair, this place is pretty well-lit._

With the doors opened completely they entered the immense lair. A bearded man with long pale blonde hair in a white robe could be seen seated in a stone throne in the center, connected to the series of the intertwined pipes and tubes Kimblee saw on the way here.

"Envy?" Father asked as he rose from his seat, "I believe I ordered you to fetch that imprisoned State Alchemist to pursue Marcoh and Scar, not bring him here. What could have possibly possessed you to disobey your father's wishes?"

"Like it's _my_ fault that the prison was caught in an explosion!" Envy argued, "Now we can't even use him for our original plans because he escaped before he was officially released!"

Kimblee just decided to stand back and watch their discussion. He had no reason to be involved, not yet. Not until they asked. He owed them, really. They were about to release him from jail, until he broke out himself, that is. But it's hard to tell when this man stays true to his word. He _is_ known for being a bit of a traitor.

"Oh yes. I am aware of that explosion from earlier," Father said, "I could sense it but was not able to detect its source."

"Why not? You should know about everything that happens in Central, right?" Envy inquired.

"Yes, but the source wasn't within the city's boundaries."

"What! How's that even possible?" Envy asked with a look of shock in his face.

"I'm not one-hundred percent sure," Father said as he stroked his beard, "But I believe it's coming from the other side of the Gate of Truth."

"The other side? What could possibly be on the other side of the Gate?"

"Perhaps a whole other world, or universe. Who knows? No-one has ever dared to venture that far into the Gate to find it, not even those who have committed human transmutation. Not until today. Whoever has caused this delay on our plans, from this world or not, must be immediately dealt with," he paused for a second, and for a moment a grin formed on his face as he turned his glare to Kimblee, "And I know just who will carry it out."

_**Xx-NA Bros' POV-xX**_

The time, was World War 1. It was Sunday, June 28th, 1914, the very day the war began. The North American brothers' birthdays were quickly approaching, and Canada decided to pay his brother a visit. He was getting tired of America having all the flashy birthday parties with nobody even acknowledging his own. He never even got invited to any of Alfred's parties.

Every time Canada's birthday came around for the last 47 years, nobody cared or even bothered to give him a call. _Nothing_. His parties were mainly consisted of a pathetic stack of pancakes with a candle stuck inside, every single year. No guests, unless you count Mr. Kumajiro. Sometimes Canada would receive a card from France, but that happened as often as every leap year at the least. (And while we're on the subject, let's just say the things portrayed on those cards he sent him, I couldn't describe or repeat them in mixed company if I wanted this to stay rated T. Yeah, you know what I mean.)

But this year, all of that would change. This was the year when Matthew would finally confront his brother and be noticed for once. His birthday was in three days, and the closest Saturday was going to be on the fourth, the day of Alfred's party. An idea struck the invisible nation: If nobody would remember _his_ birthday, why not celebrate it with his brother and share the party? They were close enough. America would still be in the spotlight, and Canada would finally get some of his own. It was foolproof!

And now, with Kumajiro nestled in his arms, Canada was knocking on the front door of America's house. He was sure America was already making plans for his party. Now was his chance to share his idea with his brother.

"Coming!" Canada heard America's voice holler from inside. Within a few seconds, Canada could see his brother's cerulean blue eye looking through the peephole, followed immediately by the front door flying open.

"Canadia! Nice to see ya, bro!"

"Hey, America," Canada greeted timidly, "And my name's Canada, but it's good to see you, too. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming beforehand, but do you mind if I come in?"

"Sure you can Mattie. You're welcome here anytime. You do know my birthday's _next_ weekend, right? Oh, I never sent you an invitation, did I?" America asked as his brother made his way inside.

What Canada _wanted_ to say was, "You didn't invite me to _any_ of your parties, you jerk! You just noticed it _now_!" but he couldn't make his brother upset if he wanted to carry out his plan. Plus, he didn't really have the heart to do it. He was his brother after all, and one that was related by blood, too, which is rare among countries. So instead he resorted to saying:

"No, you didn't," Canada answered as the two brothers seated themselves on America's sofa, "But that's alright. It's actually what I wanted to talk with you about."

"Oh really? What's on your mind, bro?"

_Alright, here's my chance!_

"Well, my birthday's coming up too. It's this Wednesday, on the first, and I was thinking, that maybe we could share the birthday party?" he asked innocently, "If it's alright with you, that is."

"Aww, Mattie. Of _course_ I'll share my party with you! We're bros! A hero wouldn't let a bro down on his birthday! I already have everything planned out. All I have to do is change up the words on the cake I ordered and get a few maple leaf decorations or something."

"Thanks, Alfred. I really apprec-"

"Telegram!" a voice from outside shouted.

"Telegram?" Canada echoed.

"Be back in a sec, Matt," America said jumping off his sofa and running towards the door, "I gotta take this."

"Woah!" America voiced as he picked up the paper from the mailslot, "A war just started today! It's being called the Great War and has something to do with that piano dude Austria and that hungry girl declaring war on Serbia."

With the paper still in his hands, he seated himself beside his brother. He tossed the paper aside and reclined backwards closing his eyes, his arms crossed behind his head, "Well, I sure as hell don't want to get involved. It's not like it has anything to do with me right now."

"Don't take this so lightly, America. This is serious. This is a _war_ that just started. Oh, I just hope the rest of the world doesn't get involved in this, too. Especially not Britain. The second he declares war I'll be in on it along with the rest of the British Commonwealth."

"Sheesh, Mattie. I thought you were your own independent nation now," Alfred commented cockily, "Why do you still have to take orders from that stupid tea-lover? Isn't that the whole point of your birthday coming up?"

"Well, I'm not completely independent from Britain yet. If you bothered to remember anything about me you would know that my birthday in 1867 was when the Constitution Act was passed. On that day I was officially established as a self-governing entity within the British Empire," Matthew explained, "So I'm my own country but I'm still under British rule. It's going to take some time before I become a fully independent nation."

"Then why can't you just start a revolution or something and declare independence like I did? It was much quicker that wa-"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I wonder who that could be," Canada said, although it was unheard by his brother, who ran off to answer the phone.

"Wassup Iggy?" America greeted, imagining the grimace on Britain's face at the use of his nickname, "Canada's paying me a visit right now so can you make this quick?"

"Who?" Britain asked from the other end of the phone.

"C'mon Britain. Y'know, my twin brother?" America hinted, "That big-ass country right above me? Matthew?"

"Oh, right. I think I remember him now," Britain replied, "Why's he over at your house?"

"Well, you know," Alfred stammered, "Those, uhh, _days_ are coming up for the both of us. We were starting to make plans-"

"For your stupid birthday party?" Arthur finished for him haughtily, "I'm clearly aware of those blasted _days,_ Alfred. No need to remind me," he added surly, afterwards pausing for a few rather long seconds.

"Britain? Ya still there, man?"

"Yes, I'm still here," he answered, "Great, now I forgot what I was calling you for! Thanks a lot, you twit!"

"Sheesh, it's not _my_ fault. You're the one who asked me what Mattie was doing here."

"Wait. Oh yes, I was calling to warn yo-"

"About the war that just started today? I just got a telegram a bit ago."

"No, not the war you git! Actually, it was something _I_ caused."

"Really? 'Bout time Mr. Gentleman screwed up!"

"Oh, shut it!" Britain yelled so loud Canada who was on the other side of the room could hear him, "But seriously, I think I may have accidentally opened up a portal to another realm."

"A _what?" _America asked, "Listen dude, don't start going all magicy mumbo jumbo on me now."

"But it's true! Just you wait! When a glowing unstable portal opens up around you don't come crying to me you wanker! It already nearly blew me to bits me when it first opened up in London. I'm calling from another house I have in Birmingham right now and I already told France about this. Tomorrow there's going to be an emergency world meeting at his pla-"

_BOOM!_

America heard the older nation make an "OOF!" as if he had hit the floor. He could already imagine the scene now: A smoke-filled room with Britain struggling on the floor from the impact of the explosion, the telephone dangling off of the cord swaying back and forth. And emerging from the smoke would be the evil villain, one that would have got a major ass-whooping for hurting his older brother if America the Amazing Hero had been there to defend him and save the day. But unfortunately, this world wasn't a comic book and Britain was in grave danger at the moment.

"Britain! What happened!" America shouted as his mind snapped out of hero mode.

"So, this is the guy that opened up the Gate of Truth?" Alfred heard a menacing voice having a conversation with Britain on the other end. About what he was talking to him about he had no idea. But that voice, it sounded just like his own, but a darker villainous version of himself. He shuddered at the very thought of being a villain, for he was the hero after all! Wait, back to the conversation. "They were right about those eyebrows of yours," the voice continued, "A dead giveaway if you ask me. Have you ever considered shaving them?"

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" he heard Britain mutter weakly.

"Hey, I'm just following orders," the dark!America sounding voice said, "Wanna see some fireworks? I hope you liked the one I just did to make my entrance into this humble abode you have here. But enough about me. To be honest I'm quite impressed with a bit of your own work. Like earlier today, that was quite a blast you made when you opened up the Gate. Helped me break out of prison today, too."

"Get away from me you bloody-OOF!"

The sounds of bones crushing could be heard from Alfred's side of the phone.

"A bit feisty, now aren't you?" the voice scoffed, "Listen. I don't really have time to wait for you to tell me whether or not you want to see the encore of my little firework show, so I'm just gonna let you _have it_!"

"N-no..."

_BOOM!_

The line went dead.

"Arthur! Ya still there!"

Silence.

"C'mon Iggy, _answer me_!" America hollered at the phone rapidly shaking it back and forth.

"America! What's wrong?" Canada asked as he ran up to his brother.

"Something happened to Britain!" he shouted urgently, "He was saying something about opening up some freaky magic portal and an emergency world meeting tomorrow at France's place. Then this villain dude showed up and there were these huge-ass explosions and the line went dead!"

"What? Then we have to get to France's right away!"

"But what about the party planning?" America sniffled as he ran his hand over his runny nose.

"That can wait till later! Come on, let's use your plane to fly there. We don't have time to waste!"

"Alright," America said as he put on his aviator hat and fished the keys to his plane out of his pocket, "We need to see if Iggy's alright, too. Let's go!"

_**Xx-Time Skip-xX **_

It had been three days since the Gate of Truth had been opened. To recap the events within the three-day period:

Luckily, France was able to make it to Britain in time the day he was attacked and got him treated at the nearest hospital, where he recovered quickly and was able to make it to the meeting in France the next day. Although it was an emergency meeting, it had been the same as all the others when it came to the countries' outrageous behavior, and as always Germany was the one who kept everything in line. The only difference was Britain having to attend in a wheelchair due to his broken legs and the material that was covered. They discussed how they would make do with this portal that had been opened and agreed that while they would figure out a plan to close it, they would make peace with the countries on the other side of it for the time being.

We now join America and Canada walking through the streets of Central about to attend a meeting with this country's leader, as this world did not have any known country personifications.

"So Mattie? What exactly is the point of this meeting again? I wanna get back home soon so we can finish up getting ready for our birthday. We better make it back before Saturday. It took us forever just to get to this place! We were gonna have hamburgers on the grill and fireworks and everything!" America whined to his brother. A man wearing a dark outfit in the crowd seemed to react to America saying 'fireworks', but the oblivious nation tossed the thought aside.

"I've already told you before, Alfred," Canada sighed, "We have to meet up with one of the countries of that parallel world Britain conjured up. You know, so we get to know them and get along with them to avoid any future conflicts that could arise before we close the Gate. Especially with this war going on."

"Oh yeah," America replied, "I wasn't really paying much attention when Iggy was blabbering during that world meeting about that stupid magic alchemy crap."

"Hey, you wouldn't have said that two days ago when you were practically crying your head off about Britain being so close to dying from that explosion! We're lucky that you didn't crash the plane with all those tears flooding up your eyes."

"Well _excuse me _for worrying about the well-being of another country. When I found out he was fine I didn't have to worry about him anymore so I just let it go."

"Since when do _you_ do care for others' well-being? You can't even seem to care about your own, after what I've heard about that Civil War you had in the 1860's."

"Woah, that was my states' faults! You can't go blaming that on me!"

"Wait a second, America. I think this is the place," Canada said as he stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, gazing up at a huge fort. It was a large compound located at the very heart of the city they just arrived in, surrounded by a moat and an enclosed, pyramid-like structure. Within this fort lied Central Command, the place where the meeting was to be held.

"What place?" America asked, his question answered when Canada turned him around, "Oh, _that_ place. Is this the capital building of this country or something? Hey, what's this country's name anyway?"

"I think it's Amet, no Asme no... Uh, Mr. Kumahoto? Can you hand me that envelope you're holding, please?"

"Who are you?" the bear asked his owner for the tenth time that day. Not that Canada was actually keeping count. (He so was.)

"It's Canada, Mr. Kumaguro. Ca-na-da. Now could you please just hand me the envelope?"

"You know his name's Kumajiro, right?" Alfred interrupted as Kumajiro handed over the envelope and Matthew got a chance to sneak a glance at the paper inside.

"Oh, I just keep forgetting his name. But at least I _try_ to remember it, unlike this little guy," Canada said teasingly patting the little polar bear on the head, "Anyway, the name of this country is Amestris, and we're supposed to settle things with their military leaders and if possible, agree to a peace treaty. They don't seem to have an actual country personification, so we'll be speaking with the leader of this country, Fuhrer King Bradley."

"Ugh! But why do _we _have to do it?" America complained, "It's not fair. This was all Britain's fault!"

"Yes, but there's more countries in this world than just Amestris, and you can't expect Britain to visit _all_ of them," Canada explained and set Kumajiro on the ground so he could unfold the rest of the paper, revealing a list of countries, "Britain and France were assigned to negotiate with Creta, China and Japan with Xing, Russia and his sisters with Drachma, and Germany and Italy with Aerugo. So we're not the only ones, alright?"

"Oh, well that makes me feel _so_ much better, Mattie," America replied in a sarcastic tone, "But why'd our bosses have us visit them so close to our birthday weekend? Couldn't we just do this some other week? All the other countries don't have their meetings today."

"Don't ask me, Alfred. I'm not the one who scheduled the meeting dates," he said as he placed the paper and envelope in his pocket, picking up Mr. Kumajiro and nestling him in his arms.

"Hey! You two! This is government property!" a guard in a blue military uniform from the fort shouted at the two nations, his hand positioned near a gun on his hip, "If you refuse to leave I will have no choice but to apprehend you!"

"Woah, take it easy, man! We're cool," America told the guard as he tried to stroll past, only to receive a rough push back and an angered glare sent his way.

"Stand back! I'm not allowed to permit any entry to anyone but authorized personnel. Now who are you?"

"Excuse him," Canada spoke up, "I'm Matthew Williams and this is Alfred Jones. We're the two national representatives for the U.S. and Canada that were assigned to discuss things with your leader. We're sorry if we were intruding."

"And you most certainly are not," the voice of an older man interrupted.

"Huh?" the two nations said as they turned around.

A man with an eyepatch over his left eye wearing a warm-hearted smile walked up towards the group. He turned his head to the guard, who gave the man a salute and looked like he was going to piss his pants just by being in his presence. "These two are having a meeting with me. They're free to enter," he elaborated.

"Sorry Sir! I had no idea, Sir!"

"It's alright, now head back to your post, soldier."

The guard gave another hasty salute. "Yes Sir! Right away Sir!" he shouted and soon afterwards darted away.

"You must be Fuhrer King Bradley," the two brothers said in unison.

"In the flesh," he answered lightheartedly.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir," Matthew said as he bowed slightly. He nudged America to do the same.

"Huh?" America asked, "Yeah, It's an honor," he said, mimicking his brother.

"Well it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," the Fuhrer said as he extended his hand and gave a firm handshake to each of the nations, "Now if you two would come with me, we can get the meeting started."

"Will do," America said casually as they made their way into Central Command.

"Just to let you know, this estate is not only the Military HQ, but it is also my personal residence that I share with my family," Bradley mentioned, trying to spark up a friendly conversation as they walked in the building from the main door.

_Why does it feel like someone's following us? _America thought to himself,_ Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing._

"Oh cool," America replied shoving the recent thought aside, "Do you have any kids?"

"Yes. I have an adopted ten-year-old son named Selim. He and my wife aren't around right now. They wanted to look around the city a bit, with guard supervision of course."

"Why's he adopte-ow!"

"Alfred," Canada scolded as he lightly punched his brother in the shoulder, "It's rude to ask personal questions like that when you first meet someone."

"It's not a big deal. I don't mind answering," the Fuhrer replied earnestly, "And to answer your question, Alfred, my wife and I were incapable of bearing any children of our own, so we adopted Selim from a distant relative of mine."

"Well that's nice," Canada commented as they followed the Fuhrer through the corridors of the building, "It must be more lively around here with a child living here with you."

"Yeah, I suppose so, when I do come around. I hardly get to see my family that often, with all these duties I have as the Fuhrer, but it's for the good of this country, and I'm sure to always remind my son of that," he paused and look ahead for a second, "Oh look, the meeting room's right down this hall. Shall we?"

The two nodded in response. As they made their way towards the door, a chipper, familiar-looking man opened it up for them.

"Thanks, man." America said, giving him a quick handshake.

"You're welcome."

_That voice. Where had I heard it before?_

They all entered the room without a word. But something didn't feel right. Where were all the other officials? There were sure to be more than just these two. And why was it so dark?

"Kimblee, you can take care of these two now," the Fuhrer said changing his voice to a darker tone. What happened to the warm-hearted man they just spoke with moments ago?

"What?" the two brothers asked as looks of fear began to show on their almost identical faces.

"I'd be glad to," Kimblee said as he creeped closer to the nations. God, trying to remember whose voice that belonged to was giving America a headache!

"And don't make too much of a mess," Bradley instructed, "This _is_ my home, by the way, and my family won't be out for long. I'll keep an eye on everyone else in the building to make sure they don't interfere," he said as he closed and locked the door behind him.

"Yeah, yeah. That guy always has to ruin all the fun. But that's just too bad. I really wanted to show you two one last firework show before you're gone."

_Fireworks?_

_'Listen. I don't really have time to wait for you to tell me whether or not you want to see the encore of my little firework show, so I'm just gonna let you __have it__!'_

"_You!_" America shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Kimblee, "_You_ were the villain who almost killed Arthur! Why? What are you gonna do with us?"

"_Almost_ killed?" Kimblee echoed, "That guy must be tougher than he looked. Guess the boss won't be too happy with me then."

"Hey! Answer my questions!"

"Let's just say Arthur was a nuisance to our plans and had to be taken care of. Too bad he didn't die, though. Guess I'll have to pay him another visit."

"You better not go near Arthur again!" Alfred hollered.

"And as for you two," he continued as if America had never said a word, "We know what you are, America and Canada, and thought you could be of use to us after I take care of you."

"Use? What kind of use?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

Kimblee's hands began to give off a red light and had just missed blowing the two brothers to bits before they got out of the way. The darkness plus the smoke in the room allowed them to escape from Kimblee's view for the moment.

"America!" Canada yelled in panic, "Bust the door down! We gotta get out of this place!"

"Will do!" he said with a grunt as he gave a door a huge kick with his right foot. They fled the room in a heartbeat, and as they turned around they could see Kimblee still pursuing them.

"I know," Canada said as they ran for the nearest exit, "Why don't we split up? Whoever he doesn't chase down can find a phone and call Britain to warn him. We'll meet up at the front of the fort. I don't think he'll try to kill us with a bunch of civilians around."

"Good plan! Let's go!" America shouted as they parted ways and went down opposite directions in the next hallway. He snuck a glance behind him. Kimblee was running his way. Good. He was a better match for him than his brother. Nothing against Canada, but he was clearly stronger when it came to fighting. Now all he had to do was put up with this firework psycho until Matthew got to a phone. Easy as pie.

"Come and catch me!" Alfred mocked as he ran down every hallway turn he could find. That way if this guy made any crazy explosions he would already be out of the way. He kept at it for at least ten minutes until he ran into Canada again.

"Ya call Iggy?"

"Yeah, but not for long." Canada said, a bit out of breath, "I was able to tell him everything but the Fuhrer saw me and he's after us too. Did you know he has like, five swords? But more on the bright side, Britain said he found the right spell to close the Gate so all we have to do is get to where it originally opened before he closes it."

"Where it originally opened, huh?"

_'Like earlier today, that was a quite a blast you made when you opened up the Gate. Helped me break out of prison today, too.'_

"A prison! I remember when Iggy was on the phone the firework guy said something about it opening near a prison! It has to be there!"

"Oh, good!" Canada sighed loudly with a relieved face, "I think I saw one on the way here. It looked like it was being repaired and I think I saw something glowing there, too." He tripped over his feet and almost fell over, but America quickly got him back up. Their enemies were gaining up on them.

"Come on, bro! We can't give up now! Let's get there before Bradley cuts us into sushi or Kimblee burns us to a crisp!"

They ran out of the building and across the courtyard. At this moment America wished his speed was as good as his strength, because Bradley and Kimblee were really gaining on them now. They made it out of the fort in time and turned in the direction they came.

"I think I see it from here! Let's get outta here!" America shouted as they ran towards the prison. The clean-up crew must have been on break, because all the rubble was still there yet a single soul wasn't around. As America and Canada dug up some of the debris, they found a strange array that was carved into the ground, glowing brighter as they got closer to it.

"That must be it!" America yelled, and as their hands came into contact with the array, they could see a blurred image behind it. The image cleared and a pair of bushy eyebrows gave away who was behind.

"America! Canada! Get in here now!" Britain commanded the duo, "Canada told me you were in trouble. Now hurry! Jump in here before anyone else does!"

The brothers quickly did as they were told; Kimblee and Bradley were only a few yards behind. It didn't take that long for them to pass through, and as they crossed to the other side they were face to face with Britain wearing a pair of crutches.

"Uhh, Britain," America started, but was interrupted when Britain let go of his crutches and gave a warm embrace to his two former colonies.

"I'm so glad you're alright." he said as he leaned into America's shoulder. He tried to keep his sincerity as he turned his head to Canada, "And you too, uhh..."

"Canada."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'm just glad you both made it out of there unharmed."

"Wait a sec," America interrupted suddenly while he carefully handed Britain back his crutches, "Isn't today July 1st?"

"Yes," Britain answered as he placed them underneath his arms again, "Why do you ask?"

"It's Canada's birthday!"

"It is?" Canada asked, "I guess I forgot too, then."

"Well, before we all forget again, why don't we do a little something special for you? Before our party comes around?" America asked his brother as they walked out of Britain's still somewhat damaged magic lair.

"Uhh, sure," he answered, "What do you have in mind?"

Britain's face lighted up as he came up with a suggestion, "I have some scones baking in the oven if you want an-"

"No thanks!" the other two said a little too quickly.

"Hmph...wankers."

_**Xx-Kimblee Again-xX**_

"Damn. The two of them got away," Kimblee sighed after America and Canada had disappeared. The transmutation circle faded away soon after, and only rubble remained.

"What a shame," Bradley replied, "Using two nation souls for the Philosopher's Stone would have been a much quicker method for Father to achieve his plans, and if they weren't enough, we could have also used their citizens."

"So we're going back to our original plans?" Kimblee asked as they headed back to Central Command.

"It seems so, unless you want to open up the Gate yourself and retrieve them, though you may lose your entire body and soul in the process."

"Nah, fireworks are more of my area of expertise," he said as he casually placed his hands in his pockets, "And I'm pretty sure this little delay won't put us that far behind schedule for the Promised Day. I hope Father won't be _too_ mad at us."

"You and me both, Kimblee," Bradley sighed, "You and me both..."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Canada/Independence Day Everybody! I hoped you all enjoyed this! **

**Petaltail: *exhausted after just finshing this oneshot* Here, Matthew. You get a cookie for your birthday. And it's special because I drew an icing maple leaf on it! *hands Canada cookie***

**Canada: Gee, thanks! **

**America: Hey! What about mine!**

**Petaltail: Nah, you already got one last time. I still love ya though, so I guess I'll give you this other one if yo-**

**America: REVIEW THIS STORY, READER-PEOPLE!**

**Petaltail: He knows me so well already...*tosses America the cookie* Oh, and I OWN NOTHING!**

_**Upcoming Chapter: Greece meets Edward Elric!**_


End file.
